leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
List of stanzas
Still Way Too Windy for a Bird to Fly.jpg Cow.jpg Orange horse.PNG Green Triangle.png House Of Mouse - Suddenly Hades Wind.jpg Word World Bear Paint.jpg Ron rabbit.jpg BIG A little a What begins with A? Aunt Annie's alligator........A..a..A Bird Oh, the wonderful things Mr. Brown can do. He can go like a cow. He can go MOO MOO Mr. Brown can do it. How about you? Birds Hello everyone. My name's Jenny The Story Lady. Would you like to play a listening game with me? Yes? Then switch on your listening ears. Click! So, for this game, I have got a bag with five different sounds inside that I'm going to make. OK? And I have got this very big listening box! So what I'm going to do is make the sounds and you can listen, and then I'm going to put them inside the listening box and play them again and you need to guess what the sound is each time. OK, are you ready to play? Let's have a look at what the first sound is. Ooh! It's a ball! I wonder what happens if I give it a pat. (boing) (gasp) It makes a funny boing noise! Right. I'm going to play this a few times. Are you listening? (boing) (boing) (boing) Right. I'm going to put it inside the listening box. Alligator Purple haze all in my brain Lately things just don't seem the same Actin' funny but I don't know why 'Scuse me while I kiss the sky Purple haze all around Don't know if I'm coming up or down Am I happy or in misery? What ever it is, that girl, put a spell on me Help me, help me oh no no Ooh Ah Ooh (click) Ah Ooh Ah Ooh Ah Yeah Purple haze all in my eyes Don't know if it's day or night You've got me blowin' blowin' my mind Is it tomorrow or just the end of time? Ooh, Help me Oh, yeah, purple haze Oh no no Oh Help me Tell me baby, tell me Can't go on like this You're makin' me blow my mind Uh uh uh, no, no Grand Piano Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Someone to love Somebody new Someone to love Someone like you Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Yeah, love me do Whoa, love me do Yeah, love me do Yeah, love me do Yeah, love me do Big B little b What begins with B? Barber, baby, bubbles and a bumblebee. Rabbit He can go like a bee. Mr. Brown can BUZZ How about you? Can you go BUZZ BUZZ Birds, Rabbits And let's see what the next sound is. Aww! It's a little bear! I'm going to squeeze his tummy. Are you ready? (squeak) (gasp) (squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak) It's quite a loud sound! A squeaky sound! (squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak) I'm going to put it inside the listening box. Bear Foxy Foxy You know you're a cute little heartbreaker, hu Foxy, yeah You know you're a sweet little lovemaker, uh Foxy I wanna take you home I won't do you no harm, no You've got to be all mine, all mine Ooh, Foxy lady yeah Foxy Foxy Now I, I see you, hu on down on the scene Oh, Foxy You make me wanna get up and uh scream Foxy aw, baby listen now I've made up my mind I'm tired of wasting all my precious time You've got to be all mine, all mine Foxy lady here I come Foxy Foxy Foxy Foxy Yeah I'm gonna take you home I won't do you no harm, no You've got to be all mine, all mine Foxy lady here I come baby I'm comin' to get you Foxy lady Ooh You look so good Foxy Foxy Oh yeah Foxy Foxy Yeah, this Foxy Here, here I come Foxy Foxy Hu Hear say Foxy Foxy Foxy Yeah Foxy lady Honky-tonk Ta da da da da dum dum da Ta da da da da dum dum da If there's anything that you want If there's anything I can do Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you I've got everything that you want Like a heart that's oh so true Just call one me and I'll send it along with love from me to you I've got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side I've got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied Ooh, If there's anything that you want If there's anything I can do Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you From me To you, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you I've got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side I've got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied Ooh, if there's anything that you want If there's anything I can do just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you to you, to you, to you Big C little c What begins with C? Camel on the ceiling........C..c..C Mouse He can go like a cork...POP POP POP Birds, Rabbits, Mice Let's see what the next sound is. Ooh! Does anybody know what this instrument is called? It's not a circle or a square. It's a triangle! And that's the name of the instrument. OK. I'm going to play it quietly, then loudly. Are you ready? (ding ding ding ding ding ding ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling) Alright, were you listening carefully? Inside the box it goes. Black Horse Wild thing You make my heart sing You make everything groovy Wild thing Wild thing I think I love you I wanna know for sure So come on and hold me tight I love you Wild thing You make my heart sing You make everything groovy Wild thing Wild thing I think you move me I wanna know for sure So come on and hold me tight You move me Wild thing You make my heart sing You make everything groovy Wild thing Come on, come on, wild thing Shake it, shake it, wild thing I love you wild thing Wild thing Cembalo She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah yeah yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You think you've lost your love Well, I saw her yesterday It's you she's thinking of And she told me what to say She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad She said you hurt her so She almost lost her mind And now she says she knows You're not the hurting kind She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad Ooh, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah With a love like that You know you should be glad You know it's up to you I think it's only fair Pride can hurt you too Apologize to her Because she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad Ooh, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah With a love like that You know you should be glad With a love like that You know you should be glad With a love like that You know you should be glad Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Rabbits Category:Mice